Mortal Kombat: Lin Kuei Warriors
by UltramanReddo
Summary: Set before MK2011. Back when Noob Saibot was the elder Sub Zero, Back when Sub Zero was known as Tundra, Back when Sektor and Cyrax were still human. They were part of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins.
1. A New Assassin

Mortal Kombat and its' characters are owned by Netherrealm Studios and Ed Boon

Kamau/Ratel is owned by me.

* * *

**Episode 1: A New Assassin**

A small gray colored honeyguide bird was flying through the African savannah sky, slowly making its' way towards a baobab tree. When it got there, he landed on a small branch overlooking the Savannah. It looked around the area for a few minutes when it spotted three figures in distance. It stayed on the branch until the three figures passed by. The first figure was a man dressed in red and black robes similar in appearance to a priest. His lower portion of his face was covered by a red mask. The second figure was a young Asian man with a black beard and black hair tied into a ponytail. He wore a red and black gi and had wrist mounted flamethrowers. The last figure was ninja wearing gray robes and a black mask with a red bandana around his forehead. He also had a ninjato sword strapped to his back. After the three men disappeared out of sight, the honeyguide flew away, heading southwards.

A warrior sat in the shade of an umbrella acacia. He was dark skinned with short black hair and a thin moustache. He wore red garb. The most distinguishing feature was that he wore black gloves with claws on his hands. His spear and shield were laid down beside him. Two other warriors still carrying their spears and shields approached him.  
"Kamau," one of them said, "How long must we wait?"  
Kamau looked at him and smirked.  
"When Appy returns, my fellow warrior," Kamau replied, nonchalantly.  
The second warrior sighed.  
"Out of all the birds you could use and you chose a honeyguide," he said, "Why? They are tiny and they pose no threats to anything bigger than larvae."  
Kamau rose and stretched his arms out. He turned to his comrade.  
"What you don't understand is that I didn't train Appy to attack," Kamau responded, nonchalantly, "I trained her to seek and spy on enemies and she returns to me to lead me to them. Honeyguides are good for guiding as they are known to lead ratels to beehives."  
"Very interesting," The second warrior replied.  
Kamau turned northwards and saw a small, gray bird flying towards them.  
"Appy has returned," he announced to his warriors.  
"About time," the first warrior said.  
Kamau held the right arm out and opened up his hand with his palm facing upwards. Appy landed on his palm.  
"Find anything suspicious?" he asked.  
Appy nodded.  
"Lead us to it," he said.  
Hearing this, Appy flew out of Kamau's hand as he lowered arm to grab his shield and spear. When he picked up his spear and shield, he looked at his two comrades.  
"We must follow," he said before he walked off.  
The two warriors followed.

The three outsiders were now resting under a large baobab tree near the riverbank. The young man sat under the shade of the baobab tree while the robed figure stood near the riverbank. The ninja also stood nearby, acting as a sentry, looking for signs of human life or dangers.  
"Father," the young bearded man said to the robed figure, "We been traveling for days and have seen no signs of human life anywhere."  
"Patience, Sektor," The robed figure said as he turned towards his son, "We've been on this continent before. Remember, we found Cyrax here."  
"Yes," Sektor said as he rose up and walked towards his father, "However, that was South Africa. Right now, we're in Eastern Africa. No Lin Kuei warrior has been here, before."  
"You'll never know what you'll find around here," The robed figure replied, "For all we know, we could discover a warrior that will become one of the greatest warriors known to the Lin Kuei."  
Suddenly, they heard a voice.  
"What brings you here, outsiders?" the voice asked in an unwelcome tone.  
The three figures turned and saw the three warriors standing before them.  
"These warriors look like threats," Sektor said.  
He looked at the ninja standing by him.  
"Kill them," he ordered.  
The ninja nodded and reached behind himself to pull out his ninjato sword. Seeing this, Kamau threw his spear and shield to the ground. The other two warriors looked on in confusion. The ninja ran towards Kamau and swung his sword at him. The sword hit Kamau's right arm...and shattered on impact. The ninja gasped and looked at his broken sword in shock. Kamau punched the ninja in the face, knocking him backwards. The ninja got back on his feet and jumped at Kamau. He was about to perform a jump kick, but Kamau grabbed his leg and threw him back. The ninja landed on his chest and began to slowly get back up on his feet. The ninja ran back towards Kamau and tried to deliver a punch, but Kamau ducked. Kamau retaliated with an uppercut that sent the ninja flying. The ninja landed on his back, again and quickly got back on his feet. For a while, he stood still and stared at Kamau.  
"You are a tough opponent," he said to Kamau, "But, I will defeat you!"  
He ran towards Kamau and was about to delivered a punch, but Kamau grabbed his arm. Kamau raised up his free arm, showing his clawed glove to the ninja. The Ninja looked at it in fear and shock. Suddenly, Kamau slashed through the ninja's throat with the clawed glove, slitting it. He released his grip on the ninja, who fell backwards. The ninja lay still with his eyes wide open and blood dripping out of his throat. He was dead. Sektor and the robed figure went over and looked down at the body of their fallen comrade. Sektor looked up at Kamau in anger.  
"You will pay for this," he said, angrily.  
He was about to charge at him, but the robed figure put his arm in front of him, stopping him. Sektor looked at his father, confused. The robed figure lowered his arm and turned towards Kamau.  
"I must say that you are a worthy warrior," the robed figure said.  
Kamau nodded.  
"I am the best warrior from my tribe," he replied, "However, I must know why you are here and what do you want."  
The robed figure was silent for a moment.  
"I am The Lin Kuei Grandmaster," the robed figure said, "I am here to search for warriors to join my clan." Sektor walked over to his father's side.  
"I am Sektor," he said, introducing himself, "I am the son of the Grandmaster."  
"I have an offer for you," The Grandmaster told Kamau.  
"What is it?" Kamau asked. "I would like to offer you a chance to back with us to China and join the Lin Kuei," The Grandmaster said, "I must say that you're durability and skills will make you a perfect addition to my clan. Do you accept?"  
Kamau was silent. After a minute, he said, "I'm not sure, but I have an offer as well."  
The Grandmaster nodded.  
"Go on," he said.  
"I will like for you and your son to come with us back to my village," Kamau said, "You can talk my father about your offer. He is the leader of my tribe."  
"That is fine with me," The Grandmaster said.  
Kamau walked over to the other two warriors and picked up his spear and shield off the ground. He turned towards the Grandmaster and Sektor.  
"You will follow us," he said.  
Kamau began to walk towards the village with the other warriors, the Grandmaster and Sektor following close behind.

Outside a hut in Kamau's village, an old man and a young woman waited. The young woman had long black hair and wore red garb. She also had a gold neckacle around her neck. The old man was bald and had a white beard. He also wore red garb and held a large stick in one hand to support himself. They soon saw Kamau and other warriors along with Sektor and The Grandmaster.  
"Kamau has return," the young woman said, cheerfully.  
She began to run towards Kamau. Seeing her, Kamau threw his spear and shield to the side. He opened up his arms and the young woman jumped into his arm, hugging him.  
After they finished hugging, the young woman said, "I was hoping that you'll return safely."  
Kamau smiled.  
"Bahayia," he said, "You should know that you shouldn't worry about me."  
Bahayia blushed.  
"I guess you're right," she said, sheepishly, "You are one of the best warriors from this tribe."  
The old man slowly made his way towards Kamau.  
"My son," he said, "I see that you have brought vistors to our tribe."  
"Yes, Father," Kamau replied, "I have brought vistors. They like to make a offer with you."  
After saying that, Kamau stepped to the side with Bahayia while the Grandmaster and Sektor walked up to the tribal leader.  
''Welcome Outsiders," The tribal leader said, "I'm Gakuru, the tribal leader."  
"I am the Lin Kuei Grandmaster," The Grandmaster said, introducing himself.  
The Grandmaster pointed at Sektor. "This is my son, Sektor," he said, introducing Sektor to Gakuru. Sektor nodded at Gakuru.  
"It is nice to meet you," Gakuru said, "My son; Kamau tells me that you had an offer for me."  
"Indeed," The Grandmaster said, "Earlier, your son fought a member of my clan and killed him. Although I lost a member of my clan, I was impressed by your son's skills and durability. I would like for your son to back with us to China and join the Lin Kuei."  
Gakuru was silent for a few minutes.  
"I am afraid that I cannot make the choice," Gakuru said, "Kamau will decide wheter he accepts or denies the offer."  
"Very well," The Grandmaster said, "However, Kamau is undecided."  
"Indeed he is," Gakuru replied, "Until Kamau makes his decision; there are two empty huts near my own hut. You and your son can stay there for the time being."  
"That is fine with us," The Grandmaster said. Gakuru motioned the two warriors to come over.  
"Escort these two outsiders to their huts," he ordered.  
The warriors didn't say a word, but they followed the order. They led the Grandmaster and Sektor to their huts.

Inside Gakuru's hut, Kamau and Bahayia sat down on a bed.  
"Kamau," Bahayia said, "I don't know what our village will do without you here to protect us."  
"That is what I'm afraid of," Kamau replied as he rose from the bed, "However, If I leave to join the Lin Kuei, I will improve as a warrior."  
Bahayia was silent for a minute and then she sighed.  
"You should do whatever you think is right," she said, "After all, It is your choice."  
Kamau looked down at Bahayia.  
"I will join the Lin Kuei," Kamau said, "However, I promise to return to our village one day."  
Bahayia rose from the bed and smiled.  
"I think you made a good choice," she said.  
Just then, Gakuru slowly made his way into the hut. Kamau walked up to him.  
"I have made my decision," Kamau told Gakuru, "I will be leaving to join the Lin Kuei."  
Gakuru nodded.  
"Very well," he said.

The next morning, Kamau stood outside his village with The Grandmaster and Sektor.  
"I am glad that you have accepted our offer," The Grandmaster said, "You will be a good addition to our clan."  
Kamau looked back at his village and saw Gakuru and Bahayia standing and watching him. He turned back to The Grandmaster.  
"If its' okay with you," he said, "I would like to say goodbye to my father and my lover."  
"Go ahead," The Grandmaster said, "We'll wait."  
Kamau ran quickly to Gakuru and Bahayia. As he got closer, he noticed Bahayia's was crying. Despite believing that Kamau made a good choice in joining the Lin Kuei, she was still sad to see him. Kamau approached her.  
"Don't cry," he said, "Remember, I promised you that I would return."  
Bahayia looked up with tears in her eyes.  
"I know," she said, sadly, "I just don't know what I'm going to do without you."  
Kamau and Bahayia hugged.  
"I wouldn't forget you," Kamau said while hugging Bahayia. Kamau and Bahayia kissed and let go of each other. Kamau looked at Gakuru, who smiled at him.  
"I wish the best of luck to you, my son," Gakuru said.  
After that, Kamau walked over to The Grandmaster and Sektor. As he walked, Appy the honeyguide flew down and perched on his shoulder.  
"Oh Appy," Kamau said with chuckle, "I almost forgot about you. Guess you're coming with me to China." Kamau approached The Grandmaster and Sektor.  
"I'm ready," he said.  
With that, the three men began walking. Gakuru and Bahayia watched from the distance until they were out of their sight.

A week had passed and a ship had reached a dock. A group of ninjas, most resembling the ninja Kamau killed, stood on the deck as Sektor and The Grandmaster got off the ship. After a minute, Kamau appeared, but he was dressed differently, almost like a ninja. He wore a gi that black on the right side and white on the left side. A gray badge with the Lin Kuei symbol was attached on the left side of his gi. His lower portion of his face was covered by white face mask. He also had a loincloth with a ratel on it. He wore black ninja pants and a black belt. He still had his ratel clawed gloves. Appy was also perched on his shoulder. He looked around and noticed that the area was forested and mountainous. He also noticed a large stone temple-like fortress with a long stone stairway guarded by large, red painted wooden gate.  
"That must be the base of the Lin Kuei," he thought.  
He slowly walked off the ship.

He looked around and noticed all the ninjas looking at him. He continued walking until he noticed three ninjas standing nearby and staring at him. He decided to walk up to them. The first ninja was Caucasian and dressed in gray. His gi was gray and resembled armor. His lower portion of his face was covered by a gray mask. His shoulders and forearms were covered in gray padding. He wore gray boots and had a gray and black loincloth. He also had black fingerless gloves.  
"Greetings, newcomer," The gray ninja said, "I'm Tomas Vrbada, but you'll referred to me by my codename: Smoke."  
Kamau turned to the second ninja. The ninja wore blue and black ninja suit. The lower portion of his face was covered by a blue face mask. He also wore a black belt with a silver buckle and a blue and black loincloth. His legs, shoulders and forearms were covered in gray padding wrapped in blue fabric.  
"I am Kuai Liang," the blue ninja said, "My codename is Tundra."  
Kamau turned to the third ninja. He was dark skinned wore a yellow and black gi. He also had a yellow belt and yellow and black pants. His shoulders, forearms and legs were covered in yellow and black with silver in the middle padding. He wore a yellow headband across his forehead and had dreadlocks that were tied at the top.  
"I am called Cyrax," The third ninja said, introducing himself.  
"It is nice to meet you all," Kamau said, "I am Kamau."  
"It is nice to meet too, Kamau," Smoke replied, "Since you're new to our clan, we will help you train until the Grandmaster decides that you're ready for your first mission."  
"However," Tundra began, "Not all missions are solo ones, so you'll have to find a partner for those missions."  
"Unfortunately for you," Cyrax said, "Tundra and Smoke are already partners and I'm partnered with Sektor, so you'll going to need to find someone to be your partner."  
Kamau was silent for a minute.  
"Do any of you guys know of someone that doesn't have a partner?" he asked.  
Smoke and Tundra looked at each other.  
"Yes," Thundra said, nervously, "My brother, Bi-Han."  
"Where can I find him?" Kamau asked.  
Suddenly, they heard the gate's door open. The four turned and saw a large, muscular ninja dressed in a blue gi. The lower portion of his face was covered by a blue mask and wore black padding on his forearms and legs. He also wore fingerless gloves on his hands. It was Bi-Han, Tundra's older brother. Kamau began to walk over to him while the other three stood behind and watched. Bi-Han noticed Kamau approaching him.  
"Are you, Bi-Han?" Kamau asked.  
"Yes," Bi-Han answered, coldly, "But you will referred to me by my codename: Sub Zero."  
"Sorry," Kamau said, "I wish to become your partner for missions."  
Hearing this, Sub Zero began to laugh.  
"You as my partner," he said, mockingly, "To become my partner, you would have to defeat me in battle. However, you're a newcomer and there is no way that you can even last in battle with me."  
Hearing this angered Kamau.  
"You have no idea who you are messing with," Kamau said, angrily. Sub Zero laughed and began to walk away.  
"I'm sure that I don't," he said, sarcastically.  
After hearing that, Kamau become and delivered a jump kick to Sub Zero in the back, knocking him down. As he did, Appy flew off Kamau's shoulder. Seeing this, Smoke and Tundra gasped in shock.  
"What is he doing?" Cyrax said in shock.  
Sub Zero slowly got back on his feet. He turned and glared angrily at Kamau.  
"If its' a fight you want, then its' a fight you'll get!" he said, angrily.

Sub Zero put his hand backs and formed a ice ball. He then fired it at Kamau. Seeing this, Kamau ducked under it. The ice ball hit a nearby tree and it froze the tree on contact. Kamau got back up and saw Sub Zero sliding towards him, leaving behind a trail of ice. Kamau quickly jumped over Sub Zero, but landed on the ice trail, causing him to slip and fall on his back. The ice quickly melted away and Kamau got back up on his feet. He saw Sub Zero crossing his arms and making a mocking chuckle.  
"Give up yet?" Sub Zero said, mockingly.  
"Not even close," Kamau said, angrily.  
Sub Zero ran towards Kamau and tried to deliver a punch, but Kamau ducked under. He retaliated with an uppercut that Sub Zero flying. He landed on his back, but quickly jumped to his feet.  
"You got lucky!" he yelled.  
Kamau ran towards Sub Zero and tried to deliver a punch, but Sub Zero blocked it with his arm. Kamau tried to deliver a punch with his free arm, but Sub Zero grabbed his arm and flipped him. Kamau landed on his back, but quickly got back on his feet. Sub Zero ran towards Kamau, but Kamau jumped to the side to avoid him. When Sub Zero ran by, Kamau slashed his arm with his clawed gloves, leaving three bloody scratches. Sub Zero fell to the ground and grabbed his arm in agony.  
"Bi-Han!" Tundra shouted as he towards his fallen brother. He knelled down and his hand on his brother's shoulder. Kamau stood still as Smoke and Cyrax appeared from behind him.  
"I can't believe you defeated Sub Zero," Smoke said with a surprised tone.  
"Nobody has been able to defeat Sub Zero in a battle before," Cyrax said.  
Sub Zero slowly got back up on his feet. His arm was still bloody, but he didn't hold it in pain anymore. He slowly approached Kamau.  
"I misjudged you," he said, apologetically, "You have defeated me and for that, I accept you as my partner."  
"Thank you," Kamau replied.  
Just then, Sektor appeared at the gate.  
"Kamau," Sektor said, "The Grandmaster will like to see you."  
Kamau walked to Sektor, who quickly led Kamau up the stairs. The four ninjas stood behind and watched.

Inside the fortress, Kamau walked down the hallway, escorted by Sektor. The hallway was lit by candles that on tables placed along the sides. The floors were covered with long, red rugs while walls were decorated with sequins with gold trims lining the walls. When he reached the end of the hall, there was a large wooden door. Sektor and Kamau pushed opened the door and stepped into a dimly lit room. The red carpet lead to a throne where the Grandmaster was seated.  
"Thank you, Sektor," The Grandmaster said.  
Sektor bowed and left the room, leaving Kamau with the Grandmaster.  
"What do you wish to speak to me about?" Kamau asked.  
"A few things," The Grandmaster responded, "I see that you are quickly adjusting to our clan."  
"Indeed," Kamau responded.  
"I have also received news that you gotten into a fight with a fellow clan member," The Grandmaster said, sternly.  
Kamau hung his head in shame.  
"Normally, we discourage fights among clan members," The Grandmaster said, "However, I heard it was Sub Zero and you have defeated him. He made you his partner as a result."  
"That is true," Kamau said, "He says that he would become partners with whoever defeated him in a fight."  
"Yes," The Grandmaster said, "You have managed to get partner already. Well done."  
"Thanks," Kamau said.  
"You also need to receive a codename," The Grandmaster said, "However; I have not decided what your codename should be. Usually, I give codenames base on powers and abilities."  
"Well," Kamau began, "I received my thick skin from eating the flesh of a creature known as a ratel."  
The Grandmaster was silent for a minute.  
"What creature?" he asked with interest.  
"A ratel," Kamau answered, "A creature known for being fearless and its' thick skin."  
The Grandmaster nodded.  
"Please bow before me," The Grandmaster said. Kamau did what he was told.  
"From now on, you shall be known by your codename...Ratel," The Grandmaster said.  
Kamau stopped bowing and nodded.  
"Excellent," he said.  
"You may leave now," The Grandmaster said.  
Kamau turned and left the room. Now, he was ready to start his new life as...Ratel.

Next Episode: **New and Old Enemies**

Ratel has received his first mission. He, along with Sub Zero, must travel to an ancient temple and steal a sacred scroll. However, members of a rival clan called the Shirai Ryu are also after the sacred scroll. Ratel is about to discover that one of the members is an old enemy that has formerly been a member of his tribe back in Kenya.


	2. New and Old Enemies

Mortal Kombat and its' characters are owned by Netherrealm Studios and Ed Boon

Ratel and Serval are owned by me.

*Note: Scorpion's costume in this story will be his primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. I didn't think his costumes from Mortal Kombat 9 fitted him for this story as he's still alive in this #reminder that this series takes place before MK 9#.

* * *

**Episode 2:** **New and Old Enemies**

Ratel and Sub Zero stood out in a courtyard, preparing for a training battle. Sub Zero and Ratel ran towards each other. Sub Zero tried to throw a punch at Ratel, but he blocked it with his arm. Sub Zero tried to another punch with his other hand, but Ratel grabbed it. Ratel then delivered a kick to Sub Zero's gut, knocking him back a few feet. Sub Zero regained his posture.  
"Well done, Ratel," he commented, "You are doing well with physical combat."  
Ratel didn't say anything, but nodded.  
"However, we must test your ability with weapons," Sub Zero said with a serious tone, "Actual handheld weapons such as swords and spears are extremely useful in combat."  
"Okay," Ratel said, "I'll go get my spear."  
Ratel began walking towards a bench where he left his spear and shield, but Cyrax stood there with a leather, whip-like object in his hands.  
"Cyrax, what are you doing here?" Ratel asked.  
"I saw that you and Sub Zero are preparing for a weapons training session," Cyrax answered, "I came to bring you a weapon that you should use instead of that spear."  
He handed Ratel the weapon.  
"What is this?" Ratel asked in fascination as he looked down at the weapon he held in his hand.  
"It is called a 'sjambok'," Cyrax said, "It often used for cattle drives, but still makes an effective weapon."  
"Thanks," Ratel said as he headed back towards Sub Zero.  
Sub Zero had five stuffed dummies put out for the training.  
"Ready?" he asked Ratel.  
"Ready," Ratel replied.  
Sub Zero formed a blade made of ice in his hands.  
"This is a 'Kori Blade'," Sub Zero told Ratel, "Tundra and I use these as our weapons."  
Sub Zero clutched the blade and sliced down on one of the dummies, cutting in half. He looked at Ratel.  
"Now you try," he said, "Maybe you can put that weapon to good use."  
Ratel clutched the sjambok and swiftly swung it at the dummy's head, cutting it in half. Ratel looked at the sjambok and the dummy in disbelief.  
"Amazing," Sub Zero commented, "I didn't think that weapon packed that much force."  
"What can I say?" Ratel said, "I do it badass!"  
Soon, two Lin Kuei soldiers walked out towards the courtyard.  
"The Grandmaster wishes to see you two," one of them said.  
Sub Zero and Ratel looked at each other, then followed the two soldiers.

Sub Zero and Ratel walked into the Grandmaster's room, where The Grandmaster sat on his throne. The two warriors kneel and bowed.  
"What do you seek of us?" Sub Zero asked.  
"There's a mission for both for you," The Grandmaster said, "There have been news of that archaeologists have discovered an ancient temple in the Himalayas. It is believed to be The Temple of Competency of legend."  
"What is this 'Temple of Competency'?" Ratel asked.  
"According to legend, the most powerful warriors were selected to come to the temple," The Grandmaster said,"Some say that they competed and fought to see who would dominant. Some say that they guarded an ancient scroll that holds the secret to their sacred warrior training. However, nobody really knows as when a warrior went to the temple, they never returned."  
"Interesting," Ratel replied, "What do you want us to go there for?"  
"I want you two to find that scroll," The Grandmaster said, "With it, we will have the best warriors in the world."  
"Sounds simple enough," Sub Zero said.  
"Not quite," The Grandmaster replied, "You must be careful out there. I wouldn't doubt that Shirai Ryu also know of the temple. Most likely, they will send out Scorpion and Serval."  
"Serval?" Ratel said in shock, "That's a creature from my homeland. I remember someone from my tribe ate the flesh of one and gain extraordinary abilities."  
The Grandmaster nodded.  
"You must not waste any time," he said, "You must start now."  
Sub Zero and Ratel got up on their feet, turned around and walked away from The Grandmaster.

Sub Zero and Ratel were walking along a path in the mountains.  
"Ratel," Sub Zero said, "I know this is your first mission. So, I have some tips to help you."  
"Go on," Ratel replied.  
"First off, be alert as you'll never know what hiding," Sub Zero explained, "The Shirai Ryu are really skilled at hiding. So beware."  
Ratel stopped walking and pushed Sub Zero to the ground.  
"What the-," Sub Zero asked, but was cut off as he noticed a spear tied to a rope go pass him.  
"Damn it!" A voice said in frustration.  
The two Lin Kuei warriors looked behind him and saw a ninja dressed yellow. He also had a yellow face mask that covered the bottom portion of his face. He also had a belt with a skull on it and a yellow loincloth. His had pads on arms and legs that were black with a tint of yellow. A few pads had a skull on them. He also had two swords attached to his back.  
"Scorpion," Sub Zero said in anger as he got back up on feet.  
"Sub Zero," Scorpion said, "It's nice to see you again."  
He turned his attention towards Ratel.  
"You must be the newest Lin Kuei recruit," he commented.  
"I am Ratel," Ratel said, ready for a challenge, "I do not fear you, Scorpion!"  
Scorpion chuckled, evilly.  
"I bet Serval can scare you," Scorpion said.  
"Serval?" Ratel said in confusion.  
Suddenly, another warrior jumped in front of the two Lin Kuei warriors. Like Ratel, he was dark skinned. He wore a yellow ninja suit with a loincloth and spots, making it resemble that of a wild cat. He wore black boot and fingerless gloves. He also had yellow and black spotted bands around his legs. He also had a yellow face mask with a silver circle resembling a jaw of a cat. His hood had two black crests erected to resembled the ears of a cat.  
"I am Serval," the Shirai Ryu warrior said, introducing him, "And I will give you death!"  
Serval took a pose, ready for a challenge.  
"Do one of you, Lin Kuei warriors dare to challenge me?" Serval asked in a challenging tone.  
Ratel stepped forward.  
"I am Ratel," Ratel said to Serval, "And I accepted your challenge."  
Serval looked at Ratel and noticed his ratel clawed gloves.  
"I recognize those gloves," Serval said, "With those gloves, I could receive some major wounds, Ratel or should I say...Kamau!"  
Ratel gasped in shock.  
"Absko?" he said in shock.  
Serval pulled down his hood and mask, revealing an African man who looked to be in his late-20's or early 30's.  
"You know him?" Sub Zero asked in shock and confusion.  
"He was a member of my tribe back in Kenya," Ratel told him, "I helped him get his abilities. Then, he tried to killed me out of jealously. So, we battled and I knocked him into a river. I thought he was dead. The whole tribe did."  
"Well," Serval said, "I survived. The Shirai Ryu found me and offered to take me to Japan. I accepted. Now, I found you and I can have my revenge."  
"Absko!" Ratel shouted in anger, "You were never the best! You were and still are inferior to me."  
Serval pulled his hood and mask back on.  
"I've been training for this moment," he said, "Now...you will be died!"  
Serval grabbed a throwing spike and threw at Ratel. Ratel's arm was hit and the spike shattered on impact.  
"I don't believe it," Scorpion commented in disbelief.  
Ratel pulled out a shuriken and threw it at Serval. Serval managed to jumped out of the away, causing the shuriken to hit Scorpion in the arm. Scorpion grabbed his arm in pain as his arm began to bleed.  
"You bastard!" he shouted as he fired his kunai at Ratel.  
However, Ratel managed to grab it and pulled Scorpion forward. After doing this, he jumped to the side as Scorpion landed and slid on the ground. Scorpion got back up and looked at Ratel. He pulled out of one of his swords from his back. Just as he was about strike Ratel, Sub Zero counterattacked it with his Kori Blade.  
"I will never let you kill him without going through me!" he told Scorpion.

Ratel turned and was tackled to the ground by Serval. Serval grabbed Ratel's throat and delivered a punch to the face. However, Ratel swiped at Serval's arm, causing Serval to release his grip and leaving three deep and bleeding wounds. Ratel delivered a punch to Serval's gut, knocking him off. Ratel and Serval got back up on their feet and exchanged glares. Serval pulled out three shurikens and threw them at Ratel. The shurikens hit Ratel's chest, but bounced off on impact. Serval pulled out some nunchuks and jumped behind Ratel. He put the nunchuks in front of Ratel and pulled them towards his throat.  
"Give up;" he whispered to Ratel, "I trained for this day. You'll never win."  
Ratel reached down and felt his sjambok. He grabbed it and delivered a hard smack to Serval's leg. Serval released his grip on the nunchuks and jumped back, holding his leg pain. Ratel grabbed Serval's arm and flipped him over. Ratel delivered a kick to Serval's face, knocking him unconscious.

Scorpion swung his sword at Sub Zero, who retaliated with his Kori Blade. This time, Scorpion kicked it out of Sub Zero's hands. The Kori Blade hit the ground and shattered.  
"Looks like you're defenseless," Scorpion said as he pulled out his second sword.  
Suddenly, Ratel appeared and punched Scorpion across the face, knocking him on his side and swords out of reach. Scorpion looked up at Ratel. Then, he looked aside and saw Serval lying on his back, unconscious.  
"You defeated Serval?" Scorpion said in disbelief, "That's impossible!"  
"Well, guess what," Ratel replied with some cockiness, "I just did!"  
Suddenly, Scorpion grabbed Ratel's legs with his own legs and tripped him aside. Scorpion rose back up on his feet and looked down at Ratel.  
"Well," he said, "I will make you pay!"  
Scorpion rose up his right foot; about to perform a stomp on the fallen Ratel, when suddenly, he was hit by a ball of ice and froze in place. Ratel rose back on his feet and looked at the frozen Scorpion. Sub Zero walked over to him.  
"There's a lesson to be learned here," he told Ratel, "You must always be aware of your surroundings."  
"Exactly," Ratel said, "Scorpion seemed to forget that there were two of us here, not just one."  
"Indeed," Sub Zero replied, "However, we must get the Temple of Competency."  
Ratel and Sub Zero started back on their trek to the temple, leaving behind the frozen Scorpion and the unconscious Serval.

Sub Zero and Ratel soon came to a hill. There, they saw a long, stone stairway up towards an old Chinese temple.  
"This looks like the spot," Ratel said.  
"Yes," Sub Zero replied, "Before we go, you must remember to watch your step and do not let your guard down."  
"Alright," Ratel replied.  
The two warriors began to walk up the long stairway.  
"Remember," Sub Zero said to Ratel, "This is an old temple. Most old temple had many sorts of traps to discourage outsiders."  
"I do not fear those traps," Ratel replied.  
"Even so, you should not let your guard down," Sub Zero said.

After a long walk up the stairs, Sub Zero and Ratel found themselves at the temple's entrance. Ratel and Sub Zero pushed open the large doors.  
"We must enter with precaution," Sub Zero said to Ratel, "Even if you do not fear what lies ahead, you should to be alert and weary."  
Ratel didn't say a word, but he showed that he understood Sub Zero as he slowly and cautiously entered the temple. Seeing Ratel enter the temple, Sub Zero follwed, also taking a slow and cautious approach. Suddenly, a spear hit Ratel's abdomen, but shattered on impact. Suddenly, a group of ten skeletons jumped at the two Lin Kuei Warriors. Two skeletons wielded spears, four wielded maces, three wielded swords and one didn't have a weapon. The weaponless skeleton lunged at Ratel. Ratel grabbed the skeleton's neck and threw it to the group. He stomped on the skull, which shattered beneath his foot. Seeing this, the two spear wielding skeletons jumped at Ratel. Luckily, Sub-Zero fired his ice beam at one of skeleton, freezing it in place. Ratel pulled out his sjambok and whacked the skull off of the second spear wielding skeleton. Sub-Zero formed a Kori Blade in his hands as a sword wielding skeleton jumped at him. The skeleton swung his sword at Sub-Zero who countered it with his Kori Blade. Sub-Zero delivered a kick to the skeleton's ribs, which broke off and knocked the skeleton down. Sub-Zero looked down at the fallen skeleton until he noticed another mace wielding skeleton running towards him. Quickly, Sub Zero formed an ice ball and fired it at the skeleton. The ice ball hit the skeleton, which froze on impact. Sub Zero jumped at the frozen skeleton and grabbed its mace. He swung the mace at the frozen skeleton which shattered on impact. Meanwhile, Ratel noticed the last two remaining skeletons running towards him. Ratel quickly ducked down as the two skeletons swung their maces and shattered each other's skulls.  
"Living skeletons," Ratel commented, "They could have come up with better traps if you ask me."  
Soon, Ratel noticed a chest nearby. He ran over to it.  
"I bet the scroll is inside of here," he said.  
He slowly opened the chest and there lied a scroll tied together by a red string.  
"I found it!" Ratel shouted with joy as he grabbed the scroll.  
Sub Zero walked up to him.  
"Good job, Ratel," he said, "You did well on your first mission. Now, we must return to the Lin Kuei Temple."  
The two Lin Kuei warriors turned around and left.

Back at the Lin Kuei Temple, the Grandmaster sat on his throne as a Lin Kuei guard approached him.  
"Grandmaster," the guard said, "Sub Zero and Ratel have returned."  
"Excellent," the Grandmaster said, "Bring them to me!"  
The guard turned around and left to go get Sub Zero and Ratel. A minute later, Sub Zero and Ratel entered. Ratel approached the Grandmaster and handed him the scroll.  
"Here is the scroll you wanted," Ratel said.  
The Grandmaster took the scroll.  
"Thank you," he said, "I must say Ratel that I am impressed. Not many Lin Kuei warriors do well on their first missions."  
The Grandmaster turned to Sub Zero.  
"You have also done well," he said, "Under your guidance; Ratel could be one of the best warriors that has ever joined the Lin Kuei."  
"Indeed," Sub Zero said.  
Sub Zero turned around and left with Ratel following.

**Next Episode: Smoke's Struggles**

Smoke is being plagued by horrible dreams that maybe answers to his past life. As Smoke has no memory of his past life, he doesn't know the origins of his powers. When Lin Kuei soldiers are found dead near a shrine where Smoke was found before he joined the Lin Kuei. Smoke decides to go to the shrine and see if he can find out more about his past. **  
**


End file.
